


The Wheels of time begin to turn

by erensama



Category: Guignol Kyūtei Gakudan
Genre: Curses, Dolls, Other, cursed item, guignols, kaori yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensama/pseuds/erensama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth behind those glass eyes was the soul of a devil filled with an unlimited source of hatred for the world that had abandoned her to her fate. Yet it was the world who she yearned for now, even after so many centuries of being condemned to hold her cursed box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wheels of time begin to turn

**Author's Note:**

> The short story is based on the princess from the beginning of manga Guignol Kyūtei Gakudan who originally created people into guignols.

If the hand begins to move, then time begins to move. If time begins to move, the world begins to rise. We’ll slowly see that the time we thought time was moving, we were asleep in our watery cradles. When the world was dying under its massive decay, we were falling into the lapse of time. Now the wheels of time begin to turn, dusty they may be but they turn with all its strength to awaken the day. The light hasn’t shone on our faces in so long, so very long that we have forgotten its warming heat that brings our cold bodies to shiver.

 

One by one we rise, born once again to a much more confusing world. It is I who smiles; though it holds grace and beauty, it is a deceiving one. Even if we are deceitful, it works just the same. Time has stopped for us, held our hands through in the dark until it faded back into place. The world has changed, the earth is thriving once again and the skies have been ridden of the darkness from my days. Is that laughter I hear? The laughter of children I presume. When was the last time we have heard anyone else but the grinding of our limbs and the cracking of our skin? A nostalgic feeling rises from the pit of my chest; yes this is what I have been waiting for, what I am fated for.

 

From the watery graves the dolls rose, each supporting the other as their hard limbs struggled to make sense of their clumsy unbalances. The clacking of shoes echoes through the caves, the scratching of nails screech for release. It is her who holds to her crown; in her hands she holds the world in suspension. The cursed Pandora box that has drowned the world in chaos from the moment is was opened. Such a lovely box it is, cursing the holder for all of eternity. The time has come for a new kind of chaos. Driven in slumber the dolls had slept through half of the war, which was the last time someone dared open the cursed box and release the madness unto the world.

 

The holder was the previous ruler of the kingdom that now lay in ruins, consumed by moss and weeds. To careless eyes the holder was a fragile and enamored youth filled with a desire to convey her feelings to whomever it was that met her. The truth behind those glass eyes was the soul of a devil filled with an unlimited source of hatred for the world that had abandoned her to her fate. Yet it was the world who she yearned for now, even after so many centuries of being condemned to hold her cursed box. It was the sudden laughter that caught her attention, all the others hadn’t moved but her.

 

The smile that crept over her smooth porcelain face was the beginning to a new era of chaos; the princess of the cursed Pandora’s Box had found a new soul to carve the same fate upon. The smile was filled with madness, the last time that smile had found its way to her small mouth was when the world was burning in chaotic flames. A new battle was dawning at the world; its new fate was left unknown.


End file.
